Auto Teens
by Corona09
Summary: Many years have passed since the war between Autobots and Decepticons ended. But this is merely the beginning.
1. The Heist

"Alright! Everyone Freeze! This is a hold up! On the floor now!"

The robber said holding out a machine gun. Everyone did what he said.

"You! Put the money in the bag!" He yelled and threw an empty bag at the female cashier. She panicked and started to stuff the money in the bag quickly and gave it to him.

"That's better! See ya suckers!"

The robber was about to make a getaway when a black and yellow vehicle drove up to him and transformed into it's auto-bot mode, but it wasn't Bumble Bee, because the vehicle was actually a motorcycle and it was a young auto-bot girl.

"This is usually the part where I try to stop you but you run off before I can do anything. So let's cut to the chase where you surrender and I take you to jail. That way, no one gets hurt and there would be less chaos. What do you say?"

The yellow and black girl-bot said. But the stupid robber hopped on a motorcycle and took off. The autobot sighed in grief.

"They always pick the stupid way."

She changed back to her vehicle mode and rode after him.

"Autobots! I'm in pursuit. I'm sending the coordinates through your com-links!"

He was about to reach the four-way intersection, when a purple and blue girl-bot was running toward him. He turned right before she could catch him, but then an silver and white auto-bot stood in his way. The robber turned the other way but another couple of auto-bots both black; one green and one light blue blocked him. He fell right into their trap.

The yellow and black auto-bot girl appeared, picked him up, looked at him straight in the eye, and said,

"Do you really want to go through with this?"

The robber sighed, dropped the bag, and raised his arms. The Detroit Police Dept. arrived just in time to take the crook off their hands and send him to jail. After she put him down, news reporters and the paparazzi started taking pictures of their latest victory.

The scene froze and the narrator speaks.

_That's me Corona, also known to my teammates and my family, Cami Sumdac. And speaking of my teammates/friends, let quickly introduce them; the purple and blue femme-bot is Pixel, she is our medic/tech-bot. There is also Tempo and Bass; Tempo is black and green, and his brother Bass black and light blue. And then there is the light orange and white-bot, Buzz, also known as Izzy Sumdac, my little brother. He looks a lot like dad, whether in human or robot mode. Together, we battle any evil and face any challenge life throws at us, and still make the grade. Confused? I guess it would be better if I told you how we came to be._


	2. Flashback

_See that girl sleeping in bed? That's me in human form. Don't I look cute when I am sleeping?_

Cami Sumdac, age 13, brown skin slightly darker than her mother's but lighter then her father's, and really short, thick black hair. She sleeps in a pearly colored blanket and sheets, resting her head on a crisp white pillow. Cami slowly opened her light blue eyes and looked at the clock; it says 9:15 am. "Five more minutes." She said softly, but then someone gave her a rude awakening, "Cami Sumdac, are you still in bed? It's a beautiful day out there." Her mom said as she walked into her bedroom and pulled the curtains. Rays of sunshine blasted through the windows, blinding Cami.

_That woman, who interrupted my beauty sleep is my mom, Sari Sumdac. She's not always like this, sometimes she can be cool. And yes, she still puts up her hair in pony tails, except they're longer by a few inches. _

"Ever heard of knocking mom? My kingdom for personal space!" "Just because you graduated from junior high and it's summer vacation, doesn't mean you can waste it away by sleeping in. And besides, breakfast is ready. Go get your brother." "Do I have to?" "Yes, now get going." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Cami groaned at the thought of going into her brother's room. She rose up and began changing her clothes she was not going to ruin her lavender summer nightgown by getting it covered with Izzy cooties. Cami stepped into her walk-in closet and quickly stripped off her nightgown without anyone looking. She steps out wearing her signature look; a yellow long sleeve and back shirt, a black skirt, black boots, and a yellow plastic, combed headband.

_I even look good when I'm in my all time favorite outfit. Let's see if I still look good when I come out of my brother's bedroom. _

She walked out of her room, and down the hall. Cami stops in front of a door with a poster of a snowboarder, and a sign with red letters that reads; _ENTER IF YOU DARE!_ She took a deep breath and opened the door with caution.

_My brother's room is considered a danger zone because he hasn't clean it up over four months._

Cami takes small steps because his room was totally messy; socks/underwear, sports and space magazines scattered all over the floor, a baseball bat lying on a desk, a hammock full of wrinkled clothes, and a navy blue jacket hanging on top of a tall lamp. And worse, it smells like feet and beef burritos, and it makes her slightly nauseous. She spots a large lump underneath the blanket thinking it's her brother Izzy still sleeping. Cami tapped on the blanket trying to wake up Izzy, but there was no movement. Finally she pulled the blanket off the bed with full force, but it wasn't Izzy, it was a couple of pillows. Cami scratched her head in confusion until she sensed something was going to ambush her from behind. A hand peered out of the shadows. She grabbed the hand and flipped the attacker from behind and on the bed.

This is my little brother Izzy in human form; he looks like dad, he acts like dad, and has a similar outfit as dad except he wears a white hoodie with a grey racing stripe on his sleeves and has red hair like mom.

"How did you know it was me?" He said, looking surprised. "You pulled that same stunt since we were kids. For goodness sake Izzy you're almost eleven! Time to grow up dude! Come on breakfast is ready." "Alright." He jumped out of bed and followed his sister to the kitchen.

"Go! Go! Go! Yes!"

_There sitting on the couch, watching the car races on the plasma screen, is my dad, to everyone in Detroit, he is known as Ace Sumdac the race car driver, but to his family and auto-bot friends he is known as Bumble Bee Yep, that's right, Bumble Bee is my dad._

"Morning dad." Cami and Izzy said in unison. "Hey you two, about time you guys woke up! Come here!" He said as Bumble Bee got up and gave both of them a big bear hug. They walked over to the table and poured themselves a bowl full of cereal. "So what is everyone's plan for today." Bumble Bee asked, pouring some milk into his cereal and passed it on to his son as though it is one of those speaking devices. "My friends and I are going to hang at the skate park. You know, before I go off to Camp Brainiac?" "It's called Camp Einstein, and it could be good for you." "Mom, how could it good for me? It's a science camp! _Science_ camp! During summer vacation? It's just not natural!" "He's got a point there Sari." "Bumble Bee, you're not helping. How about you Cami?" Cami poured milk into her cereal and sighed, "Well I'm still waiting to hear from them."

_Incase you're wondering what I meant by __them__, I was referring to the Auto-bot Academy. I'm not in trouble or anything like that. See when I was seven I had my first transformation; it was like mom's except I transformed into my seven year old human robot mode. Last year I was able to transform into my human sized robot mode and auto-bot mode. The difference between the two is the size; my auto-bot mode is bigger than my human robot size mode. Since then I have been training under my mom, dad, and the other auto-bots to control my transformations and my powers. About a half a year ago; I heard the Auto-bot Academy is holding a two week summer session for young teen-bots like me and I want to be part of it._

"Don't worry, sweetie I'm sure you'll hear from them today." Sari said comforting her daughter when a hologram of Cliffjumper appeared in the middle of the table. _"Greetings, this is Cliffjumper, I have an important message for your daughter Cami Sumdac. The Auto-bot Council has approved your application to attend the summer session at the Auto-bot Academy. You will be starting in twenty four megacycles. We will be looking forward to seeing you. This is Cliffjumper signing off."_ "Alright! I'm in!" "Congratulations Cami! Oh if only your grandpa was here to hear this! If he didn't retire to his farm in Paw Paw." Sari cheerfully said. Bumble Bee gave Cami a high five. "It's not fair, she gets to go to Cybertron and I go to a science camp against my will." "Maybe it's because you got a **C-** and we think you need to improve." Sari corrected her son. "It's still a passing grade!" He argued.

_Izzy really to go, but what could I do? Then again, maybe it's a good thing he's not going with me. Don't get me wrong, I love the goofball, but I could use a break from his immaturity. _

Later that morning, Bumble Bee, Sari, Cami, and Izzy were on the roof of Sumdac Tower. Bumble Bee was in his Auto-bot mode escorting Cami to Cybertron, plus he has to go back take care of some business. He kneeled down to his wife for a kiss. Sari pressed her lips gently on his, which made Cami and Izzy squirm a little. "Come home soon honey." "I will Sari." He whispered as Bumble Bee rose up. "Come on Cami, we better roll out." "Right." Cami transformed into her second transformation as an Auto-bot. "Have fun at the Auto-bot Academy dear! And be careful!" "I will mom! Bye guys!" She waved goodbye to her mom and little brother. When the space bridge opened, Cami and Bumble Bee stepped into the portal.

_Alright! Next stop; Cybertron!_


	3. First Day the flashback continues

Bumble Bee and Cami made it to Cybertron safely. Cami was amazed by the sight of the place.

_It is everything my dad told me when I was little. It was being in Tokyo except everything is lit with neon lights._

"Ready to crash at my pad?"

"I didn't know you have a pad dad. Oh btw, no calls their place pads anymore."

"Thanks for telling me. And yes I do, see if I ever get sent back to Cybertron for any urgent business for several solar cycles, I stay at my pad, I mean, apartment. Come on I'll show you."

He said as Bumble Bee transformed into his vehicle mode and so did his daughter; Cami transformed into a _Ninja_ motor cycle. On their way, he showed her some sights and hot spot hangouts on Cybertron. They drove for five solar cycles until they stopped at a hotel like building. They took an elevator to the very top. When they got there, Cami was shocked; it was like Sumdac Tower but better.

_My dad's apartment was so cool! It's like a pent house! You see all of Cybertron!_

"You're room is on the right side across from mine."

"But I thought I was supposed to stay in a dorm at the academy."

"You do, I thought I set it up for you just incase you get homesick you could come over and stay for the night. Hey want some energon?"

"Thanks dad, but I'm going to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Good idea, night sweetie."

Cami opened the sliding door and entered the room.

_My room was a little bit like my bedroom back home; the walls were painted light yellow, the floor was a tan color, except there was no posters of rock stars, no CDs/DVDs, no ipod/CD player, no walk-in closet cool clothes, and instead of a bed there is berth and a recharger next to it. I would file a complaint to my dad but it is obvious he did the best as he could. Plus, I probably won't hang around here a lot. Right now, I better hit the hay._

Cami laid herself on the berth and shut off her optic sensors.

It was a brand new solar cycle on Cybertron. Bumble Bee and Cami had their fill of energon for breakfast and headed out the door. As soon they got outside they transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off in at full speed. Bumble Bee and Cami arrived at the Auto-bot Academy and transformed back into their robot modes. He escorted his daughter to the entrance. It was hard for him because Cami is growing up so fast.

"Remember Cami, if you need anything contact me through the com-link and I'll be there in a flash."

"I'll be fine dad, but thanks."

"Okay, well I better get to work. Bye Cami."

"Bye dad." Bumble Bee transformed back into his vehicle mode and left her to face the biggest obstacle of her life; Cybertronian Summer School.

_I'm not nervous or anything, it's just some bots around here, like Sentinel Prime, aren't too crazy about having a techno organic around. But that was along time ago, and times have changed. She hopefully says. _

The nano click she stepped inside, a hovering monitor appeared before her and it spoke,

"_Please sign up here_."

After Cami registered herself, she pressed the 'enter' button and it spoke again,

"_Thank you, please report to the auditorium for orientation_."

The hover monitor floated upward and she started to walk down the hall toward the auditorium. On her way she sees a few older femme-bot's picking on a young purple and blue femme-bot. One of them pushed her, causing the notebook to slip from the young femme-bot's servos, and the three walked off laughing. The notebook ended up at Cami's feet and opened itself. When she picked it up Cami couldn't help but take a quick peek. The purple and blue femme-bot got up to her knees looking melancholy. Cami ran to her side to see if she was alright, even though she wasn't.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yes." She said in a mousey tone.

Cami gave the notebook back to her.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes." She takes it from Cami as she rose up.

"Why where they teasing you?"

"Because of my theories."

"On?"

"How Cybertronians and organics are similar."

"You wrote that?"

"You read them?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it, but I do like them."

"Really?" The purple and blue femme-bot's optics grew wide and a smile crept up.

"Yeah, are you heading for the orientation?"

"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed Cami's servo and lead her to the auditorium.

"I'm Pixel, by the way."

"Hi I'm Cami."

"Cami? That sounds more like an organic name."

"It is."

"Wait a minute, does that mean you're a techno organic?"

"Yes?"

"WOW! I've always wanted to meet one!" They stepped through the double doors. Cami's jaw dropped.

_When I showed up, there were over forty Cybertronian students at the auditorium. We were lucky enough to find two empty seats in the center._

Every-bot quieted down when a big blue and white robot stepped up to the podium, standing behind him were several auto-bots. He began to speak,

"Quiet down everyone. Now then, those of you who may already of heard of me, but just incase some of you are new, let me introduce myself. My name is Ultra, I was once the Magnus of Cybertron. I have been the Headmaster of this academy for many stellar cycles. Here you will get a head start of being real Auto-bot soldiers like Optimus Prime and his team, sorry I mean Optimus Magnus. There are forty of you but only four teams of five will be chosen to protect the universe. All we ask is to try your best. Standing behind me are your instructors; Arcee will be teaching you all Cybertronain history, geography, and philosophy, Jazz will be teaching you martial arts and combat strategies, and Preceptor will be teaching you math and science…"

While Ultra was introducing the rest of the instructors, Cami was thinking back a week ago. It was the graduation night; she and her best friend Jenny were hanging out at Burger-bot celebrating. Jenny had light skin, chestnut brown hair in one low ponytail, green eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a chibi kitty on the front, a blue denim mini skirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

"I can't wait until we're in high school!"

"Chill out Jenny, we just graduated from the junior high division; we still have to go to the same building."

"Still, it's so cool! I guess until then, we'll have a blast at Camp Fun in the Sun!"

"Yeah, about that…"

"And do you know why it's a blast? Because this summer we get to be Junior Counselors! Think about it; all access to the counselor's lounge, we'll have cleaner bunk rooms, better food…"

"Jenny! I'm not going to camp this year."

"What? Why?"

_See Jenny has no idea about mom and I being a techno organics or the fact my dad, Ace Sumdac, is really Bumble Bee. I have been keeping that part of my life a secret from her ever since I found out I was one. I didn't want to lie to her, but I had no other choice. I only did it to keep Jenny safe. _

"My dad and I are going to India to see my Aunt Kiran; I'll be leaving sometime next week."

"Can't you reschedule or something?"

"My mom couldn't go because she has to run the company. Plus, my aunt needs an extra hand at the shop."

_The part about my mom running Sumdac Corp is true. Thanks to those adoption papers my Grandpa Isaac filled in years ago after that battle with Megatron years ago. Technically she can still run the family business, which means Porter C. Powell did illegally steal company. But enough of that, back to me. _

"Oh I see."

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"It's cool, it's just, it's not going to be the same without you, and I'm not much of the leader type." Cami put her hand on Jenny's shoulder as reassurance and said,

"You can do it, just believe."

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"Awesome, when we get back together I want you to tell me everything."

"Okay, but I can't promise you it will be exciting. But I'll try." They both raised their milkshake glasses.

"Here's to summer vacation." Cami and Jenny said, and clanged them gently.

"And finally Sentinel Prime."

She snapped back to reality the moment Ultra mentioned that name, it sent chills down Cami's spine.

"He will be making sure…"

"I'll handle this Ultra. ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! I'm in charge of disciplining you all. Here are the rules; no fighting, no talking back to your superiors, and always be in stasis on time! If you break any of these rules I will court-martial you! Is that clear?"

"That's enough Sentinel, remember, they're students, not soldiers at Auto-bot boot camp."

"I'm aware of that sir. I just want to make sure I'm getting through some _certain_ young-bots."

_It was obvious he was talking about me. For as long as I can remember, Sentinel has always hated organics, especially techno organics like me. Ever since the Auto-bot council enacted the Auto-bot Human Alliance Act, he's been trying to convince every-bot it was a bad thing. There are times I wish I could tell him what is really on my processor, but I didn't want to jeopardize my dad's career, so I have to be on my best behavior. I wasn't doing it for myself or Sentinel, I'm doing it for my dad._

Ultra Magnus spoke, "All of you are dismissed, you may report to your assigned classrooms."

Every-bot got up and walked out the auditorium. Cami quickly tried to get out as soon as she can without Sentinel seeing her. The last thing she needed was an audio sensor bashing from him.

About half a mega cycle later; Cami found her classroom labeled **#15**. The door slid open to the left. It was more like one of those college classrooms where the seats are diagonal up and the tables weren't divided up. Every-bot chatting, which means class hasn't started yet. Arcee was in the middle of writing down a lesson plan on the board when she spotted her.

"Come in dear, don't be shy." Cami smiled and stepped in, looking for a place to sit.

Someone was waving to her and pointing to an empty seat in the center. It was Pixel! Cami sat next to her and sighed.

"Hello Cami."

"Hey Pix." Pixel's smile beamed by the nickname Cami gave her.

"Why were you in a hurry to leave the auditorium?"

"Let's just I don't want to get in trouble with Sentinel by being tardy."

"Good point." They giggled for a while until Arcee clapped her servos to get every student's undivided attention.

"Alright class let's get started on Cybertronian History, and what better topic to talk about than the _Creation of Cybertron and the first Primes_."

They all leaned in with interest in the subject. Arcee turned off the lights and the projector embedded on the wall showed an image of the All Spark on the screen.

"As far as we all know; the All Spark gave us and our ancestors life, and yet to this very solar day we still don't know where it came from or it's mysteries. Next slide."

The projector showed another image; there were thirteen Primes. Arcee continued her lecture.

"These were the first Auto-bots, also known as the first Primes. They have protected the All Spark for many Stellar Cycles, until one Prime turned against his brothers by stealing the All Spark and was banished forever. Later the Primes disappeared without a trace, and then came the 2nd generation. Unfortunately that's all we know about them, but the mystery of the origin of the All Spark and the Primes still live on. Next Slide."

_Three megacycles have passed; and I was starving. It seemed like stellar cycles since the last time I ate me. But we were finally dismissed for fueling; in other words, it was finally lunch time. Pixel helped me find the cafeteria, it reminded me of the cafeteria at my old school except bigger and the ceiling was high. We both got in line. Usually I hate cafeteria food because they would serve mystery meat or casserole surprise, but since this was a Cybertronian cafeteria they probably only serve energon cubes. So it's not that bad. _

One of the cafeteria femme-bot's gave Cami and Pixel an energon cube each. They found an empty round table nearby and sat down.

"Wow, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Pixel gasped.

"You would?"

"No Pix, it's just an earth expression."

"Oh silly me." She giggled nervously.

Cami took a bite of the energon cube and swallowed with satisfaction.

_The last time I had an energon cube, I was eight years old. I was still getting used to transforming. My dad brought me one for my birthday. When I first saw it, I was it was some sort of glowing, grape flavored cake. It didn't taste like grape, but I felt the energy flowing through my Cybertronian body. It was pretty good._

She was about to take another bite when she heard an annoying voice calling her, "Hey Cami!"

The teenage black and yellow femme-bot turned around slowly. It was her little brother Izzy.

"Izzy?"

"Shhh! It's Buzz now."

"Cami? You know this bot?"

"Unfortunately yes, this is my little brother Izzy." He coughed signaling her to call him by his nickname.

"A.k.a. Buzz."

Standing behind were twin bots; black and green, and the other was black and light blue.

"Oh these are my new friends Tempo and Bass."

"Hi." They both said.

"Do you want to join us?" Pixel asked them.

Cami slapped her servo on her head. The three nodded, taking up on the offer and Cami groaned at the thought of her brother sharing the same table with her again, just like back in junior high. The minute Izzy sat down, Cami whispered in his audio receptor;

"Izzy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in science camp learning about electricity or something?"

"I was, but I decided to get our parent's money back and come here."

"Wouldn't mom suspect something when she calls the camp and finds out you're not there?"

"Don't worry about it, mom is so busy she won't have time to make one. But just incase I have a friend who is a junior camp counselor and he'll cover for me."

"Fine, but please behave yourself. Sentinel Prime said if anyone breaks the rules, he or she will get in so much trouble."

"This is Autobot Academy, not Henry Ford Junior High, when it comes to becoming an Autobot, I am totally disciplined."

_Primus help us all._


	4. Later That Solar Cycle

The class just finished Philosophy with Arcee, Math and Science with Preceptor. The last class they have to take is Martial Arts and Battle Strategies with Jazz. The class entered a room what looked like a dojo.

"Where is he?" Izzy a.k.a. Buzz said scratching her head.

"Hello cool cats. Open up your audio sensors and sit down for a spell because it's time for Cybtertronian Martial Arts 101." Every bot sat in a lotus position.

"Remember in order to defeat your enemy; you must become one with your spark."

Buzz started waving his servo like crazy trying to get Jazz's attention.

"What's up my little brother?"

"Why?"

"Because, the spark is the source of life, the source of everything."

"No, I mean why do we have to sit like this?"

Every bot laughed lightly except Cami who slapped her head with her servo because her brother's goofy nature is giving her a super processor ache. Jazz cleared his throat.

"Perhaps a demonstration would help."

As the white ninja-bot rose, he put up two fingers of servo and pressed them. He started to hum in a mono tone. Every young-bot in the room waited impatiently. Jazz's chassis began to shine a dim, sky blue glow and his feet were a few inches off the ground. While he levitated, Jazz created a force field; takes objects off the wall and made them move, etc., all at the same time. After he was done; the ninja-bot placed them back on the wall and descended to the ground.

"You see; if you become one with your spark, you become one with the universe. All you need to do is listen to it, and most importantly trust it."

His words of wisdom echoed through Cami's processor.


	5. The Big Test

A few solar cycles have passed; Cami and Buzz are getting used to the Cybertronian school schedule and made some good friends.

In Preceptor's class, every bot was working on their projects when Izzy yelled. "At last! My greatest work is now completed!"

"What is this _amazing_ invention you're working on Mr. Buzz?"

"Okay; it's a weapon disguised as a harmless object but first want some?" Izzy held out a can with a label that says; _Energon Goodies_ to Preceptor.

"Don't mind if I do."

He took the can and was about to twist off the lid. Izzy giggled with excitement. Cami's optics widened when she spotted the can. _Oh no._ She thought. He was about to take the lid off when the tone rang.

"It seems we are out of time. Class dismissed. Here Buzz, you can show me your project tomorrow."

The science-bot closed the lid and gave the can back to Buzz. The young bots walked out of Preceptor's class and headed for Jazz's. Cami slapped her brother upside the head as they walked down the hall.

"What were you _thinking_?"

"I thinking of an alligator wearing a white tuxedo."

"You _know_ what I mean Izzy."

"First of all; it's _Buzz_, and second; come on I thought every bot could use a good laugh. It's been so boring. We should be out there taking down Decepticons."

"I think the doc-bot needs to work on the kinks on your processor." Cami said patting her eleven year old brother on the head.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Cami hears a bot whispering in the other room. The door was slightly opened. She stopped in front of it while Izzy/Buzz moved on. Cami couldn't help but take a quick peek to see what was up. She couldn't see anything but a big shadow-like figure talking to some bot on the monitor. The bot shut off the monitor and was about to head for the door. Cami ran off and hid behind the corner, and out of the door, was Sentinel Prime. He took a quick scan around the hall and walked away. As soon Sentinel was out of sight, she stepped out of her hiding place with a puzzled look on her faceplate.

_I wonder who Sentinel Prime was talking to?_

"Where did every-bot go?" said the deep toned Bass.

"We're blind folded remember Bass? I'd slap you if I knew where you are."

Tempo and Bass were volunteered by Jazz to demonstrate the power of processor over matter by fighting each other, blindfolded. Pixel finds this method to be quite perplexing.

"Jazz sir, I find this exercise highly illogical. How are we supposed to fight the enemy without sight?"

"The point is to trust the sensors in your processor, not your optic sensors. You must sense not just the environment, but also sense other bots whether they are near or far. Most importantly, it is also a good way to exercise your judgment of the bot is friend or foe."

Cami was to pensive to pay attention to the demonstration. She was thinking about who Sentinel was talking too and why he looked like he was in a hurry? These questions ran through her processor until the sound of a loud thud woke her up. Tempo and Bass were literally entangled with each other. Izzy laughed his head off.

"That is classic!"

Cami narrowed her gaze annoyingly at her little brother and mouthed out,

"Mute it."

Jazz sighed in grief and activated his com-link.

"Yo, this is Jazz, we need a medic-bot here at the dojo a.s.a.p."

After he took his fingers off the com-link, couple of medic-bots arrived with a mobile berth. They loaded the twins on board and took off with them. Jazz coughed lightly to get every bot's attention.

"I think a more…proper demonstration is in order. Why don't you spar with me?" Pointing at Cami.

"What? Why me?"

"Let's see; you came into class late, and you weren't paying attention to the…on second thought forget the second reason. Now come on up here and put your game faceplate on. Also put this on."

He tossed Cami a metal-like blindfold as she stood up. The yellow and black teenage femme-bot walked over to the other side of the room opposite of Jazz. She put it over her optics. The two bowed to each other and got into a fighting stance. Even though Cami couldn't see anything, she can sense everything around her. But what was weird about this exercise was she somehow hears Jazz talking because the blindfold also covered her audio receptors. She knows it's Jazz by the way he talks.

_Alright, time to get my groove on. _

Cami heard him coming from her right side, jumped up, and dropped kicked Jazz. He fell to ground, hard on his back. The white ninja-bot rose up and charged at her at full speed. He was about to punch her but she grabbed his servo and flipped him on his back again. Every-bot's gasped with awe at her skill. Cami took off the blindfold. Jazz got up to his feet and bowed to her.

"Nice job sister, I guess I was wrong, you were paying attention. Your P over M is impressive."

"Thanks sir."

_I don't get it, why does he look surprised? Could it be possible that I hacked into his processor?_

A tuning fork sound rang throughout the building.

"Well it looks like it's time for the ultimate test."

"Test? What test?"

"You'll see."

Jazz lead them out of the dojo and walked toward a large double door, which opened the moment they arrived.

"Welcome dudes and ladies to the Battle Simulator Room."

The class walked pass Jet Fire and Jet Storm who were standing on each side of the door like they were British soldiers. Preceptor was typing on the keyboard, Acree stood beside Ultra with a clipboard in her servo, Sentinel leaned on the wall with an _I wish I'm not here_ look.

"Here is where we test you cool cats and your skills with this VR equipment. It will be like you're actually in the heat of battle."

Every student-bot felt nervous after Ultra made that statement. Then Arcee said,

"Don't worry, there is an ejection switch just incase things turn for the worse.

"Actually, we're nervous about you guys watching us." Izzy/Buzz said, still trying to bring some humor into a serious situation.

Preceptor typed in the sequence and turned to Ultra.

"All systems are go, Ultra."

"Any-bot who wants to go first, please step forward."

No one stepped forward, except Cami. Ultra grinned at her courage.

"Alright miss, step into the machine and we'll hook you up."

Before Cami took another step, Pixel grabbed her servo.

"Cami be careful." She said in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine Pix."

Pixel released Cami's servo and hopped on what looked like a gyro except it doesn't move. They strapped her feet and placed a VR helmet on her head. She grabbed on to the handles, getting a good grip. Ultra gave her some instructions on the simulator.

"Remember you're goal is to survive in a dangerous environment before the Decepticons get you. This test will be based on your survival skills, fighting skills, and instinct. Got that soldier?"

"Got it."

"Time to rock and roll."

Jazz said giving Preceptor the thumbs up. He pressed the button and the machine activated the simulation.

Cami found herself in a deserted, decayed city. It was like something from an _End of the World_ movie. She couldn't tell if this was a simulation of Iacon or Trypticon, but Cami started walking, keeping her guard up. All she could hear was rust being blown away and silence, dead silence. But silence broke when Cami heard a scraping noise that made her shiver.

_Stay cool Cami, remember it's just a simulation. Nothing here is real. You can do this. You are the daughter of Bumble Bee and Sari Sumdac, you can conquer any obstacle. No matter how hard or dangerous it is._

She continued on, until the same scraping noise made her stop at her tracks. Cami got into a fighting stance and held her servos up, ready for whatever threat might ambush her. Suddenly an odd looking bot appeared in a flash, it looked like some sort of skeleton made of dark brown titanium. Every bot in the room was puzzled by the bot in the simulator, including Preceptor.

"What are you?" She said without sounding a bot terrified.

"Your executioner." The mysterious bot said with an evil grin, along with a snicker. He unsheathed his double headed spear and charged at her. Cami dodged his attack. The bot kept down swinging hoping to slag her in the spark.

Ultra grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Preceptor what is going on?" He said with concern.

"This wasn't part of the program."

Jazz looked at the scientist-bot with both shock and disbelief.

"You mean some bot jacked our system? That is not cool bro."

"We've got to shut it down now! Arcee! Override it!" Sentinel bellowed at her.

"I can't access the override sequence!"

"You mean Cami-bot is trapped?" Jet Fire said and Jet Storm added, "This is terrible!"

Cami fell to the ground and the bot was about to finish her off.

_If I had a weapon or some powers I might take this loser down easily!_

But she remembered what Jazz said on the first day of class; _it's the ninja-bot not the weapon_. Even though Cami is not a ninja-bot, that rule applied to everyone. As the young yellow and black femme-bot rose up, she felt a strange surge of energy inside her spark. She went with that feeling, and faced him.

"What is she doing?" Sentinel yelled looking confused, more than usual, when Jazz answered, "I think she found her groove."

The energy flowed to her servos and when she thrusted them two rings of light appeared and hot the bot, causing him to short circuit.

"I shall return! Until then, my apprentice will take care of you."

The creep-bot disintegrated, and Cami blacked out.

_The fallen will rise for the final time._

"Cami?"

_Once the crown has appeared_

_The Primes shall finally have a sister._

"Cami?"

_But the War between Good and Evil will finally end._

_One will rise, the other will fall_

_But only one will have the power._

"Cami!"

A voice woke her up. Cami slowly opened her optics; she was on a berth in an infirmary with Ratchet. Jazz was sitting beside her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, are you alright little sister?"

"I…I guess."

Arcee came bursting through the door.

"Is Cami alright Ratchet?"

She looked at the doc-bot with concern about the health of one her students.

"She's fine Acree."

The pink femme-bot sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness."

"Uncle Ratchet, long time, no see." Cami said wearingly.

"It's good to see you again Cami, you sure have grown a lot since the last time I saw you. I think it's been five stellar cycles."

"Hey, where's Tempo and Bass?"

"They are right over there, now stand still."

While he was running a quick diagnostic with a scanner, Cami looked over her shoulder to see Tempo and Bass untangled.

"Hey guys."

Bass said, "Yo!" and Tempo responded, "Salutations."

A confused look appeared on her face by the way the twins spoke.

"You sound different."

"What do you mean?" Bass shrugged.

"I mean, a few solar cycles ago you two sounded like chipmunks. Why does Tempo sounded like Little Romeo while you sound like the younger Randy Jackson."

Tempo answered, "After Ratchet untangled us he also upgraded our voice boxes."

The scanner beeped, and Ratchet said, "Looks like there is nothing wrong with you. You're okay to go. That goes for the boom box twins."

Tempo and Bass hopped out of their berths when Bass said,

"Race you back to the dorm!"

"Hey no fair!"

The two raced out while shoving each other.

"Boom box twins?" Cami looked at Arcee for an answer.

"See, Tempo and Bass use sonic booms to attack their opponents, but it only works when they combine together into one autobot. And well. As you can see…" Then Ratchet added,

"Those two don't cooperate well. If they don't shape up soon, a level 12 decepticon would attack them in a nanosec."

_I think it's time I change the subject, apparently it is a family matter._

"So what happened during the simulation? The last thing I remembered, I took down a decepticon and everything went black."

Cami said as she got off the berth when Jazz explained,

"We think it was a computer virus trying to takeover the simulator, but we're not sure. And you did take it down. Then you fainted."

"Did I pass?"

Arcee placed her hand on Cami's shoulder for comfort.

"Well due to that unexpected attack, the test is postponed until we figure out the origin of the unfamiliar data code. But according to Ultra Magnus you did very well, he said he hasn't seen a score like that since Optimus Prime. See you in class in 24 megacycles."

The pink-bot said her goodbyes and walked out of the infirmary.

"_In other words, we don't know." Why couldn't she just say that?_

"Well time for you to get to stasis, you've got another long solar cycle tomorrow." The doc-bot said, cleaning his tools with a piece of cloth. Cami nodded and Jazz followed her to the exit.

When they were several feet away from Ratchet's, Jazz leaned in and asked,

"So where and how did you get those powers? Did you get them from your mom or your dad?"

"To be honest, neither."

"Say what?"

_It was obvious Jazz was surprised. He had that "what in the universe?" look on his faceplate. Anyway, he led me back to the dojo to talk more about it. It was totally empty. He grabbed a couple of oil cans and gave me one. We, as he said "sat down for a spell" and I started talking._

"While I was in the simulator I wasn't able to control it, that's why fainted. What's weird is I have no idea where those powers came from or how I can activate them."

"You know Cami, the similar thing happened to the Jet Twins once. While hey unleashed their powers in the simulator, they almost unleashed them in the real world. Even they had no idea where they came from. But I believe that you and the Jet Twins somehow tapped into your sparks and awakened a power unlike any other. If you want I could teach you how to control_ your_ powers after class."

"That would be great, thank you!"

"You're welcome, now I think you bet some z's."

"Right, later!"

She bowed to him and ran off.


	6. Suspicions

Cami was both psyched and perplexed at the same time. She was psyched because she was going to be taught by one of Cybertron's greatest Martial Arts Masters, but she was perplexed about what went down in the simulator.

_Two questions still bothered me all the way to my dorm; I wonder what that old bot meant by his apprentice? What does this have to do with me? Then it hit me, why should I answer them? Maybe it has nothing to do with me at all. It could happen to any bot. _

* * *

About one week later, Cami returned to the dorm. She stopped and inserted the key into the panel. The door opened sideways and Cami stepped into the room. She saw Pixel already hitting the books.

"Hello Cami, how was your lesson with Jazz?"

"Great, he says I'm progressing well. Hey you got any plans tonight?"

"I believe we're supposed to be in stasis until tomorrow."

"Come on, let's go out and hang."

"Hang?"

"You know, have fun."

"I see, well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go out for one megacycle."

"Awesome, I want to check out if Cybertron has any teen nightclubs, kind of like the ones I used to go to back in Detroit."

When she opened the door, fell came three bots; Izzy/Buzz, Tempo and Bass. They were listening on the femme-bot's conversation by the way they were leaning. Cami gave her brother furious look.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"We were…uh…"

"Eavesdropping."

"The word eavesdropping seems such a strong word, I prefer the term, _overhearing_."

He said as they rose up and brushed the dust off their chassis. Cami rolled her optics and answered his statement with a rebuttal.

"Oh please."

"Can we come with you and Pixel, sis?"

"No way, you guys shouldn't be up at this megacycle."

"Neither should you."

Cami sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but we're only going out for a megacycle."

"YES!" The three boy bots said in unison and gave each other a high five. Pixel nudged Cami's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"As long as they keep quiet, we're cool. Let's bounce."

"Bounce?"

* * *

The five young-bots climbed on each other's shoulders, forming an auto-bot ladder, and opened the hatch by loosing the screws, while Izzy became the lookout. They crawled through the vents and made it to end where they could see the outside. With luck and teamwork, Cami, Pixel, Tempo, Bass, and Izzy were able to successfully sneak out of the Auto-bot academy without being detected. They ran out of the alley and started cruising, literally; While Cami transformed into a motorcycle and Izzy transformed into a Smart car (it was like Bumble Bee's car mode except it's smaller, all white with silver borders), Pixel became an alien version of a motorcycle, and Tempo and Bass became alien versions of mini racing cars.

Cami watches the autobots and the organics in robotic exosuits hanging out and laughing, just like back home. She couldn't imagine what Cybertron was like before the organics showed up.

So far, Cami hasn't spotted a night club, if she did it would probably be the ones where only older autobots are allowed, but they did check out the temple in Simfur. They halted and transformed into their robot modes to step inside. There were many artifacts dated back a trillion stellar cycles ago, including one that was recently discovered by one of the local organic archaeologists. It was a triangular shaped artifact with ancient Cybertronian writing hovering by a beam of light.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Pixel said.

"What's the big deal? It's just a giant piece of pizza rock."

"The big deal is Buzz; this is the only artifact that is intact."

"What happened to the others?"

"They were mysteriously smashed up."

Bass noticed that Cami seemed apprehensive at the object. Through her optics she sees a thin triangle shape energy pulsing, almost as of it is alive.

"Hey Cami, what's up?"

"I sense a dark aura."

"What aura?" Pixel asked. Cami snapped out of it, and the aura was gone. She sighed and said,

"Never mind, let's go to Maccadam's oil house and grab some motor oil."

Over half a megacycle later, they returned to the Academy same way they came out.

"Wow that was fun Cami, I'm glad we hanged out."

"Now you're getting the lingo Pix."

"That was awesome yo!"

"Shhh! Tone it down will you Bass?"

"Sorry Tempo, my bad."

"Shhh, I hear something." Buzz said.

The gang heard hush whispering coming from upstairs. They followed it until they ended up in front of the instructor's lounge. Cami knelt down and opened the door with a crack. The rest also knelt down and the five young-bots listened in to the private conversation. She took a peek, this time she had a good look at the bot. It was Sentinel chatting with some-bot on the other line of the com-link.

"_**That's right, everything is all set."**_

"All set for what?"

"Mute it Izzy."

"It's _Buzz_."

Bass and Tempo covered Izzy's mouth with their servos.

"_**You'll have the artifact within 48 solar cycles."**_

The moment the big, blue, Adonis wannabe-bot turned around, they saw something shocking; Sentinel had a Decepticon logo right where the Autobot logo is supposed to be. Pixel was horrified.

"Oh my primus! Sentinel is in league with the Decepticons!"

"Calm down Pix."

"He's going to hand over the artifact to them as an act of betrayal! We've got to tell some bot!"

"We don't even know that for sure, maybe there is a hostage situation we don't know about."

_Normally I wouldn't stick up for Sentinel._ _Although it wasn't surprising to me that Sentinel would betray his kind. Ever since the Solar Cycle Optimus Prime became Magnus of Cybertron, Sentinel has been a major jerk to everyone. But none of this makes sense; what would the Decepticons want with an old artifact? And why? _

Izzy spoke up quietly.

"Cami, this isn't the best time to think, it's time for action!"

"Okay, we'll roll to the Metroplex and request the council that they should gather some autobots to guard the Simfur Temple. At least the artifact will be protected."

"Is that all? I thought you want to bust some heads!"

"Remember what dad said about accusing someone? Get the facts straight before jumping to conclusions. Besides, we can't bust some heads, we're just students. Now let's go."

They were about to leave when Tempo tripped and yelled,

"OW! My head!"

Sentinel opened the door wide and spotted them.

"_**Freeze!"**_

"Got any other ideas sis?"

"Just one; run!"

The five young-bots transformed and high tailed it out of there before Sentinel could catch them. They drove out of the academy as full speed. They made it to Metroplex, transformed back into their robot modes, and hopped on the escalator. As soon they got inside, Bass found Alpha Trion, Preceptor, Cliff Jumper, and Optimus Prime himself. They ran up to them.

"What is going on? Why are you here at this megacycle?" Preceptor said examining their exhausted expressions. Cami answered,

"We came here to warn you."

"What are you cogs doing here? Don't you know it's pass curfew?"

They turned and there standing before them was Sentinel. Optimus Prime wasn't pleased with his presence for those two primes had a history of being frenemies.

"What brings you here Sentinel? Spending community service at the academy was too much for you?"

"No, I follow these juveniles here."

"Don't play dumb Sentinel! We're on to you!" Izzy said pointing his finger at them.

"Could some-bot explain to me what is going on?" Optimus said when Cami started explaining.

"Sentinel here is going to hand over the intact artifact over to the Decepticons! And to make things worse, he joined them! I saw him talking to a bot on the monitor earlier before I took the test. And again in the teacher's lounge through his com-link."

"How dare you?! Why would I join the Decepticons?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you were sick of the way things are now? And you want to get back at them by giving away a piece of Cybertron history?"

"I was in stasis the whole time before your loud mouth friend over there woke me up!"

He pointed at Tempo, and the black and green bot lowered his head in shame.

"But she's telling the truth, we even saw a Decepticon logo on your…"

Pixel was baffled, because this Sentinel had an Autobot symbol on his chest plate.

"On my what?"

"But…"

"Enough! For breaking curfew, trespassing Autobot property without an appointment, and accusing one of your superiors for treason, the five of you will be punished!" Sentinel yelled harshly at them.

_Could things get any worse?_

"Cami?"

Her dad just walked in, looking confused. Then Bumble Bee spotted his son.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?"

"Um, it's _Buzz_, dad, sir?"

"Heh, now I know who you two get it from." Sentinel said with a smirk of egotistic superiority. Now it is worse.


	7. Wild Ride

Cami, Pixel, Bass, Tempo, Bass, and Buzz were being escorted to the hanger by Jazz, carrying cleaning products, to clean one of the ships. They hung their heads in frustration and shame.

"I can't believe they believed Sentinel! He was obviously lying! We saw him!" Tempo said in a high tone.

"For a jidiot, he is sneaky."

"He is a what?" Pixel said in curiosity.

Cami explains the term to her.

"It's when an idiot acts like a jerk, not necessarily in that order."

"Yo dawg, that sounds a lot like him." Bass said in agreement.

"So why didn't you say that to his faceplate sis?"

"Because _little_ brother, the last thing I need to do is make things worse."

"Listen cool cats, I got a vibe that something _is_ up."

"YOU DO?!" The five young-bots said in unison with amazement.

"I'll scope the scene, maybe find some clues. Until then, stay here and stay out of trouble."

They arrived in front of a large door and Jazz punched in a few number on the panel.

"I'll catch you all on the flips side."

As the door opened sideways, Jazz transformed and rolled off. They entered the hanger that was assigned to them and were surprised at what they saw.

"No way! It is the legendary Omega Supreme!" Pixel said with excitement. "I have always heard many stories about this magnificent piece of machinery, but I never thought I would actually get to see it with my own optics. Now my life is complete."

"Great, so now you can help us with the cleaning." Tempo said who tossed a towel at Pixel's head. Bass laughed lightly, but deep. The next thing they know, they were having a water fight, until Cami yelled,

"Knock it off!"

They stopped and looked at Cami.

"The sooner we clean this, the sooner we can stop Sentinel from doing something stupid!"

They started cleaning the outside the ship; Tempo and Bass took care of the windows and the top half, Cami and Pixel took care of the bottom half, and Izzy/Buzz…

"Wait a nano click, where's Izzy?"

"It's Buzz!"

Her little brother was inside Omega Supreme. He was waving from the cockpit. Cami collapsed in shock and rose back up yelling,

"Iz…Buzz! What are you doing? How did you get in there?"

"I used the door, duh."

"That's it! I am coming in there!"

Cami ran up the stairs Pixel, Tempo, and Bass followed her. She busted through the door of the cockpit. Cami found Izzy sitting on the captain's seat.

"Three, two, one blast off!" Izzy called out.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax sis, I was just tidying up the inside."

"More like horsing around! Do you want dad to get in trouble?"

"No."

"Uh Cami?"

"What is it Pixel?"

"Some bot is coming!"

They all looked out the window to see Red Alert was entering the hanger.

"Ah! We're not supposed to be inside!" Pixel said in a panicked tone.

"She's probably looking for us! Hide!" Cami ordered.

The frightened teens ran off and hid in the air vents. Tempo asked in a hushed tone,

"Why are we hiding?"

"We don't want Red Alert see us inside Omega Supreme! As soon she's gone, we'll quietly sneak out."

Red Alert entered the cockpit and sat herself on the pilot seat. The hanger door opened. She started up the engine and took off. It caused the vents to vibrate.

"What is going on?" Tempo said, sounding all shook up.

"I dunno but there is something rotten on Cybertron!" Bass said.

"Pixel! Explain!" Cami said, hoping Pixel has the answer to this situation.

"It seems we are traveling at full speed, but as for why Red Alert is taking Omega Supreme is a total mystery!"

The ship landed and every bot tumbled out of the vent. As they got up, Red Alert was no where to be found.

"Where did that red femme-bot scientist go?" Bass asked scratching his head.

"More importantly, where are we?" Tempo added, also scratching his head.

"I'll check." Pixel volunteered.

She poked her head out to take a look outside the window. Pixel gasped at the horror she was seeing. Her reaction made the others apprehensive. They also took a look, their optics widened.

"Oh my Primus! We're in New Kaon! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Pixel freaked out at the site of the decaying city of the Decepticons.


	8. Cybertron or Bust

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Pixel calm down!"

Cami said as she shook Pixel by the shoulders, until she ceased screaming.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Anytime Pix."

We left our teenage heroes in the middle of a sticky, oil gunk-like situation; they found themselves in Omega Supreme on New Kaon. They hid with caution as they witness something unbelievable; an auto-bot siding with the Decepticons. Red Alert stood outside waiting for some-bot. Bass tapped on Tempo's shoulder and whispered,

"I don't get it, why would Red Alert steal Omega Supreme and take it here?"

"Good question."

"Hmm, something doesn't add up here." Cami said rubbing her chin when Izzy/Buzz said, "Yeah, where's the snack machine in this place? I'm starving."

The rest of the gang groaned at his short attention span.

That is when Team Charr showed up, but then something strange happened; Red Alert was transforming, but not in vehicle mode. That's when they realized it's not really Red Alert at all; it's really a female lizard-like Decepticon! She was all olive green and dark grey, with a faceplate similar to Slipstream but much more feminine as Elita One's. The leader of team Charr stepped forward to greet their comrade.

"Welcome back to New Kaon Chameleon; what is the stasis of your mission?"

Chameleon responded what sounds like a Romanian accent.

"It was a complete success; I was able to implant a program override chip in Sentinel Prime's processor."

"Did he suspect anything?"

"Nope, everytime I turn it off with this remote, he has no clue what has happened."

"Did anyone else?"

"Almost."

"What do you mean by _almost_?"

"Some children were spying on him, but no one believes them."

"Doesn't matter, by the time those Autobot fools realize what is going on, we'll be ready to strike, and Megatron shall once again lead us to victory!"

Every Decepticon cheered as though they have already won.

"What are we going to do Cami?" Pixel asked.

"I don't know, but we have to move fast."

"Uh, Cami?"

"What is it now _Buzz_?"

"I think we just ran out of time."

They turned around, and there, standing behind them was two huge Decepticon Soldiers.

"Uh oh."

They grabbed our young heroes by their waists and took them outside.

"Sir! We've found these Autobot cadets hiding inside Omega Supreme."

"They must've snuck aboard the ship before I took off."

"No matter Chameleon, we will still carry out our mission." The leader said with a booming tone.

"What do we do with these…children?"

"Take them to the chambers until further notice."

Suddenly a cylinder shaped container fell out of Izzy/Buzz's compartment and rolled toward Swindle.

"Hey! That kid has energon!"

He grabbed the container and tries to twist the top off.

"Uh, I wouldn't open that if I were…"

"Silence Autobot scum!" One of the huge Decepticon Soldiers bellowed.

"But that's not…"

But it was too late; they opened the lid, and then…there was an explosion that could be heard all the way from Cybertron.

Meanwhile back on Cybertron, the Autobot council was in the middle of paperwork.

"Did you bots hear that?" Preceptor said.

"Yeah, it sounds like one big firecracker." Jazz added.

The Jet Twins dashed into the council room with an urgent bulletin

"Optimus Prime sir! Some-bot has hijacked Omega Supreme!" Jet Fire announced.

"I bet it was those kids."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Sentinel."

"But that's not all; it's raining energon!" Jet Storm added waving his arms around like crazy.

"What?!"

They all ran out of the council room and made it outside to see strips of energon falling from the sky.

"Alright! Thank the all spark!"

One of them fell on Sentinel's head with a clunk. He picked it up and noticed something odd.

"These aren't energon, they're made of plastic!"

"Where are they coming from?" Optimus said, looking baffled.

Back on New Kaon, every Decepticon was unconscious from the explosion.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Did you see the look on their faceplates?! Ha! Ha! They took off like a bunch of rockets! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! I guess in space, everyone can hear you scream! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Enough! Let's just head back to Omega Supreme before these bots wake up!" Cami said, slapping her brother upside the head to stop him from laughing like a hyena.

"It doesn't matter, by the time we take off, the Decepticons will attack."

"You mean those Decepticons?" Izzy/Buzz said pointing to a group of Decepticons heading their way.

"Run!"

They transformed into their vechile modes and drove off. They found a cave to hide in and transformed back into their robot modes. Pixel looked around incase any Decepticons spotted them.

"What do we do now Cami?! We can't go back to Omega Supreme without being detected and there are Decepticons crawling around!" Pixel said shivering with terror.

"Suggestions any-bot?" Cami shrugged.

"Sorry sis, I got nothing."

"It's all your fault! If you haven't broken into Omega Supreme, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Chill out Tempo!"

"Stay out of this Bass!"

"Will you bots stop fighting?" Pixel said, trying to calm them down. Cami whistled, signaling every-bot to stop arguing. She cleared her throat and spoke,

"Now that I have you're attention; we must think this through. Let's see; if we go back to Omega Supreme, there is a good chance there we'll get caught. But if we stay here, we'll get caught. This is not going to be easy."


	9. Plan B

They snuck around Decepticon territory until they found a ship. The side of the ship says _**Nemesis 2.5**_, sister ship of the original _Nemesis_.

"The _Nemesis 2.5_, what happened to _Nemesis 2_ and _1_?"

"Don't you remember one of Dad's stories? The first Decepticon ship crashed landed on Earth's moon stellar cycles ago. As for the Nemesis 2.5, well…you got me there."

"I know that, I just don't see how this ship is different from the first one."

"Probably it's been modified to travel faster and more durable." Pixel said as she observed the craft and added, "Maybe."

One of the Decepticons gave the signal to the pilot. The Pilot pulled the leaver and the Nemesis 2.5 changed into Omega Supreme.

"Hey! Where did the _Nemesis 2.5_ go?" Tempo and Bass said.

"It didn't go anywhere; it disguised itself with as Omega Supreme with a holographic cloak! That's why they wanted the Autobot ship, they scanned it's outer appearance to disguise _this_ ship! But why?"

"I have a pretty good idea; let's move out!"

Pixel, Tempo, Bass, and Izzy/Buzz followed Cami to one of the empty boxes and hopped inside, closing the lid. One of the Deceptions transformed into an alien-like fork lift and picked up the box the gang was hiding in. He rolled inside the _Nemesis 2.5_ to drop it off and drove back.

"That's the last of it."

The back doors closed, the ship was ready to launch.

"Now I know what a milkshake feels like. Let's do it again!" Buzz/Izzy said, feeling both nauseas and excited.

"Ow! Bass, get your elbow out of my optic!"

"Can't help it Tempo, I'm stuck this way."

"You two mute it!"

"Sorry Cami."

"I move we get out of this box to stretch out."

"All in favor of Pixel's idea?"

"Aye!" Everyone whispered unanimously.

Pixel carefully pushed the lid and set it next to the box. They got out one at a time.

"I've been in tight squeezes before but that box was smaller than a mini compact car."

"Hey, my dad is a compact and he's not that small!" Buzz/Izzy looked cross at Bass.

"Must you exaggerate the details Bass?" Tempo said shaking his head slowly.

"Whatever. Hey, what's with the crates?" Bass widened his optics in curiosity, pointing at the crates labeled _**weapons**_, _**stasis cuffs**_, _**etc**_.

"There is something suspicious about this."

"Cheese it! Some-bot's coming hide!"

"Aw! But Cami, I just got out of there!"

"Quit whining Buzz." Cami said grabbing her little brother by the shoulders, lifted him up over the box and dropped him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Hush!"

The rest climbed back inside and Pixel grabbed the lid to slightly close it, so she can see what is going on.

"Who is it?" Tempo asked in a hushed tone.

Pixel squint her optics because she can't make a clear identification of the Decepticon. It was Swindle, scanning the room. He turned on his com-link and spoke into it.

"No sign of any intruders must've been a malfunction in the security system."

He grabbed a case of missiles and walked out of the room. The others once again, climbed out of the box.

"They're up to something, come on!" Cami said when Bass pulled her arm.

"Since when did you become the leader?"

"I'm not, but we still need to find out what their plan is and stop them. And in order to do that, we need to work together before those Decepti-creeps slag us."

"Good enough for me." Tempo shrugged in agreement.

The young bots cautiously stepped out of the storage room and crept through the dim lit hallway until they found what looks like a control room.

"Do we really need one missile Swindle?"

"Of course we do, this missile has enough ammonium, carbon, nitrogen, and sulfur to short circuit those auto-bots."

One of them pressed a red button and launched a large missile at the clouds. They began to gather, droplets of water fell on to the ground. The autobots screamed in pain after feeling the acid water burning through their chassis, and ran off to hide.

Pixel waved her servos signaling Cami and the others to find a place somewhere to chat. Izzy/Buzz found a closet big enough for ten bots to fit. They all quickly snuck inside.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Pixel?"

"They just created an acid rain storm!"

"But how could they make acid rain without water to cause a reaction?" Cami said trying to find something logical about their plan.

"Maybe there is water in the missile, and they must've calculated that Cybertron is going to go though a static storm cycle…"

"Ow! You two are hurting my processor!" Izzy/Buzz said holding his head with two servos.

"Yo, why? I thought they were going to steal the artifact." Bass said, turning his head to Cami.

"I bet my allowance the acid rain is a distraction. But how are we going to stop them without revealing ourselves?"

"We can't, but the council can."

"You can't contact the Autobot Council! The Decepticons might trace the signal here!" Tempo said, trembling at the thought of being pummeled by the Decepticons.

"Actually, when I said the council, I was referring to their super laser at the Metroplex."

"They have a laser?" Izzy/Buzz scratched his head.

"Shhh. Now what were you saying Pix?"

"I'm going to hack into their computer mainframe by using a unique encrypted code I created undetectable by Autobot or Decepticon and take control of the laser. Once I gain access, I'll type in the coordinate and shoot a beam strong enough to dissipate the acid rain clouds."

"Will it work?"

"I'm not sure, I never done it before."

"Do it." Tempo, Bass and Izzy/Buzz said.

"The majority has spoken Pix."

Pixel projected a holographic screen off her wrist and typed in a random sequence of numbers and letters, and then hit **Enter**.

"I'm in, and now for the tricky part."

"I thought that _was_ the tricky part."

"Knock if off." Cami slapped her brother upside the head.

Pixel punched in a longer sequence of numbers and letters. Meanwhile back in Metroplex, while every bot was trying to avoid getting touched by the acid rain, the computer was activated itself. The doors on the roof slid open and the laser pierced out. Sentinel looked and dropped his jaw when he saw the laser cannon being activated.

"What is going on?!" He shouted.

The laser shot a beam into the clouds and they vanished just in time, before the acid rain completely destroyed everything. The autobots sighed in relief.

Back at the disguised ship, Cami, Izzy/Buzz, Bass, Tempo, and Pixel cheered.

"Good job Pix."

"Thanks Cami, but as the humans say, we're not out of the woods yet."

"That's true, we still need to warn the council."

"But, sis, how are we going to get out of this ship?"

The ship rumbled, causing them to fall over.

"Looks like we landed yo."

"What was your first clue Bass?"

Izzy/Buzz took a peek outside.

"The coast is clear."

They snuck out of the closet and managed to get out of the ship before the Decepticons caught them. The young bots found themselves at the Autobot hanger.

"Whoa, how did we end up back here?"

"What do you mean sis?"

"Look over there." Cami pointed at the mops, buckets, and wet towels sitting on the floor.

"That's spooky."

"I agree with you Bass."

"There is no time let's move!"

Cami and the others ran out of the hanger to warn the council of the upcoming Decepticon attack.


	10. Back Online

While running for the Metroplex, they spotted Jazz walking in the opposite direction toward them.

"Jazz! Thank primus we found you!" Tempo said in a relieved tone.

"Yo cool cats what's the hap?"

"I'll handle this sis, this needs to be handled delicately."

Izzy/Buzz cleared his throat and spoke calmly, in his own way…

"CYBERTRON IS GOING TO BE ATTACKED BY DECEPTICONS!"

"Smooth, _**real**_ smooth." Cami sarcastically said.

"Hmmm, how serious are we talking here?" He said rubbing his chin.

"What happened was, we were cleaning inside Omega Supreme, when Red Alert showed up but it wasn't really Red Alert it was a Decepticon named Chameleon. She took the ship to New Kaon and we heard they were going to free Megatron the other Decepticons from the Cyber Stockade!" Pixel said, and panted after summarizing the whole story at a fast pace.

"Calm down my peeps, Optimus and the others are safe."

"They are?" Cami said, widening her eye with suspicion.

"Yeah, my ninja senses detected the Decepticons nearby before they reached our atmosphere. Follow me, I'll take you to them."

"Wait a nano click, there is something not right about this."

"Later Cami, right now we've got to join up with the council." Tempo said.

They transformed and followed Jazz to the Cybertronian warehouse. He opened the door, entered a dark room, and led them downstairs. Then ninja-bot opened another door.

"Here you go."

Cami, Pixel, Bass, Tempo, and Izzy/Buzz walked into a dimly lit room.

"Are you sure they are in here?" Izzy/Buzz nervously said.

When they turned to Jazz, he was holding up a laser gun at them.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Bass said, sounding both angry and scared.

"I'll tell you what the big idea is…"

Jazz transformed, and it was Chameleon.

"What?! But I thought we left you on New Kaon!" Tempo exclaimed.

"Correction; you left Chameleon One back on New Kaon, I am Chameleon Two."

"What?!" Tempo repeated.

"Do you really think they would send one Decepticon for this mission?"

"Actually I did." Izzy/Buzz said.

Cami stepped forward.

"What is going on?"

"The Decepticons are planning to takeover Cybertron, and by the end of this solar cycle Megatron will be the one true ruler of this world, and the Autobots will be no more."

"And how pray tell are you going to achieve that goal?"

"Like I would ever tell you auto-brats!"

"So what does this have to do with the artifact?"

"To be quite frank, it is on a need to know basis."

"Since when do you Decepticons know anything about honesty?!" Pixel yelled.

"I would love to stay and chat, but…"

She changed back into Jazz and added in his voice,

"…I have some unfinished business to attend to."

With that, Chameleon laughed as she closed the door and locked them inside. Cami ran to the door and banged it hard with her servos hoping to make a dent, but it was no use. They were trapped.

"You know, I did not see that coming."

"Mute it Buzz! And I mean it!"

"What's your damage Cami?"

"Don't you realize the situation here? We've accused Sentinel for betraying his kind by giving the Decepticons what could possibly be our last piece of our heritage, got ourselves stranded in New Kaon, and now we're trapped in an old warehouse while those Decepticons are about to launch an attack!"

Cami panted and fell on her bumper in exhaustion.

"You forgot the part where we almost got dad into trouble."

"Not now Buzz." Tempo and Bass whispered in unison to Izzy/Buzz.

"And…it is all my fault."

She hanged her head down in shame. Pixel kneeled down beside her and placed her servo on Cami shoulder. The emotional femme-bot teenager looked up.

"That is not true Cami. It was out of your servos, and throughout this entire ordeal, you managed to keep this team together."

"Yeah Pixel's right, if it weren't for you, Tempo and I would be tearing each other apart."

"Plus sis, you had every right to yell at me. I have to admit, I need to be disciplined."

"Cami, in all of my stellar cycles, you're the first real friend I ever made."

"Really Pix?"

"Yes, before I met you, every bot I know picked on me not only for my theories, but my interest in organic activities, like dancing. Please Cami, don't give up. We've come this far, now it is time to finish we have started."

Cami rose up, and looked at them with confidence. She sighed and said,

"Alright, let's move out!"

"Yeah! And how are we going to do that? We're trapped."

"You know Tempo we could…"

"Forget it Bass! We're not ready to…"

"Why not?"

"Bass, Tempo, what are you two talking about?"

"Well Cami, Bass was going to suggest we would use our sonic boom cannons to blast our way out of here. But I still think it is too dangerous."

"But Tempo we don't have any other choice!"

"Eek, what is _that_?!" Pixel hollered pointing at what looks like huge, blue crushed up cube.

"That wasn't there before." Izzy/Buzz said curiously until he spotted a hole on the side of the wall.

"Hey what's that?"

Pixel walked over to it and did some calculations.

"I got it! This chute connects from the Council room to the incinerator. But I don't know how this hole came to be."

"Alright! That is our way out!"

Izzy/Buzz was about to claim into the chute, when Pixel grabbed his shoulder.

"No Buzz, it is too dangerous to claim up, you might slip and fall."

"And that my dear brother is why we need to do this our way!" Bass argued to Tempo.

"But Ratchet said…"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Cami whispered.

"Hear what?" The four of them said in unison.

"I think it is coming from that cube."

Cami leaned in and pressed her audio sensor against the rough surface of the cube-like object. She hears someone crying; _help…me_.

"I think it's alive! It must be an autobot!"

"Don't be silly sis."

She placed her servos on the surface to sense a spark pulse. Suddenly, Cami found herself floating in a light blue void.

"Whoa, am I dreaming?"

There were bits and pieces of metal and circuitry around her. It was like being in a virtual reality game but it was too real to be virtual.

"I must be inside some auto-bot."

She hears the same voice again.

_Help…please…help me put…back together._

The message was broken, but Cami got what this bot was trying to say. She concentrated by using processor over matter to put the pieces together. One by one, the pieces connected themselves, like a puzzle. While fixing this auto-bot's chassis, Cami felt the same strange energy when she was in that simulator room. It made her feel alive. When she was finally done, Cami was back in the warehouse basement.

"Cami, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Buzz, why?"

He pointed at something behind her. Cami turned her head slightly. She first looked at her servo where the cube used to be was an auto-bot's chassis. Then she moved her gaze upward and her mouth opened as though she going to let out a gasp. She brought an autobot back to life.


	11. Escape Plan

Jazz, Jet Fire, and Jet Storm arrived at the hanger to investigate. The white ninja bot sensed something was a miss, but nothing was missing.

"I don't get it, how can some bot just take Omega Supreme and bring him back without any bot noticing?"

"Since we being here, might as well check inside."

"Good thinking Jet Storm. Let's move out."

Meanwhile we left our young heroes in a warehouse basement. They were curious on the the auto-bot's identity, the one Cami somehow miraculously revived.

"Who is this bot?"

"I don't know, but he does seem familiar."

"Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Cami held up one finger to the blue auto-bot's faceplate. He began to speak in a fast pace.

"I am Blurr! I was sent to Earth by the Elite Guard to keep an eye on Optimus Prime's team on Earth and monitor Megatron's activities. The last thing I remembered I was returning to Cybertron and I was going to warn Ultra Magnus and the council that Long Arm Prime is the double agent Shockwave and…"

He scanned the room quickly looking confused.

"What happened? What's going on? How am I online? Where is Shockwave?"

"Long story short; the war is over, the auto bots won, and Optimus Prime is the _Magnus_ of Cybertron. We'll fill in the details later; right now we need to warn the council about the Decepticon attack! Somehow."

"Tempo, you know what we have to do."

Tempo sighed in grief and admitted defeat to his brother.

"Fine, every-bot stand back."

Cami, Pixel, Blurr, and Izzy/Buzz hid behind some crates. Bass and Tempo held up their arms and their servos turned into high tech cannons. They activated them and they lit up. Bass turned his head to Tempo.

"Ready?"

"Like I have a choice?"

The light within the cannons grew brighter until they launched a powerful sonic blast combined with Tempo's fast beats combined Bass's deep boom. Their attack caused the door to explode. Every-bot's optics widened with amazement, especially Blurr's.

"Cool! Do it again!"

"Not now Buzz, we've got to bolt!"

Cami led them out of the basement and out of the warehouse.

"What know sis?"

"One of us should find the real Jazz and Red Alert."

"I'm on it!"

And like a rocket, Blurr took off.

"Wait! I'm not done!"

"I'm guessing he still has a few glitches on the processor." Izzy/Buzz shrugged.

"We need to warn the council! Let's go!"

Back at the council room; Optimus Magnus and the auto bots were in the middle of an important meeting.

"So it is agreed, we'll send some soldiers to investigate the Omega Supreme's disappearing and reappearing act."

He noticed Bumble Bee was still rattled about his missing children.

"It's okay Bumble Bee, we'll find them."

"How can I? They're probably scared, low on fuel, lost…"

The young bots burst through the entrance like comets. Bumble Bee's optics widened more than usual.

"Cami? Izzy?"

"Dad!" The Sumdac siblings said in unison.

The yellow-bot's frown went upside down, jumped out of his seat, ran to his children, and hugged them both. He was sobbing a little, but he was happy to see they were still online.

"I am so relieved."

"Sorry we scared you dad." Cami said and Izzy/Buzz added "Ditto."

They heard the door lock up. Jet Fire and Jet Storm were standing in front of it. Jet Fire said;

"No bot move…"

"…and no bot will get hurt." Jet Storm added. Optimus look at Sentinel sternly.

"Sentinel? Is this some kind of, what humans call, a sick joke?"

Sentinel stood up, feeling insulted. "What makes you think I have anything to do with this?" He turned to the Jet Twins.

"Jet Fire! Jet Storm! Was has gotten in to you two? Have you cogs lost your processors?"

"The same thing that happened to you; the fake Red Alert implanted a mind control chip into your processor during your last visit to the med-lab! And now those bots are acting like Decepticon minions."

"What? I would never…"

"Subconsciously, it is an "on and off" processor control chip." Pixel said, supporting Cami's answer. Bass and Tempo held up their cannons, ready to strike when Pixel exclaimed; "No! You could put them offline!"

Cami didn't want anything horrible happen to them. She knows it wasn't their fault, they are under the Decepticon's control. The only way Cami could help them is if she could somehow reach them. She gathered up all of her courage and stepped forward.

"Jet Fire, Jet Storm, remember me? It's Cami. Little Cami? We used to play together."

The Jet Twins moved their gaze at Cami and they both said;

"We said don't move!"

"I don't want to hurt you guys."

They raised their servos, ready to sock her, but Cami dodged in the nick of time by flipping backward and landed on Optimus Magnus's podium. And idea popped into her processor.

"I bet you can't fight me as Safeguard!"

"Sis! What are you doing?" Izzy/Buzz yelled in disbelief. Jet Fire and Jet Storm transformed into Safeguard. Cami sees her chance and leaped into the air. As soon she was in range of his chassis, Cami placed her servo where Safeguard's logo is.

She was floating in a similar void, except it was blue and orange. Cami spotted a glowing Decepticon logo above her and assumed it was the processor control virus. Cami tossed two rings at it but there was no affect. It would take a lot of autobot power to shut it down. She lowers her gaze and spotted virtual versions of Jet Fire and Jet Storm. They started talking in unison as soon they saw her coming for them.

"Cami? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help to take this thing down."

"We can't, it's weakening us."

"If you don't every bot you know will get hurt! Are you going to let that virus control you?"

"You are right! We will take it down together!"

The three flew up in front of the Decepticon logo and combined their powers; Jet Fire's flame throwers, Jet Storm's wind turbines, and Cami's glowing rings. The symbol couldn't take it and disintegrated.

Cami opened her optics and was back in the council room, every bot was shocked. Safeguard changed back to Jet Fire and Jet Storm.

"Hello little Cami!" They said happily. Cami smiled, she was glad to see they were back to their old selves.

"Cami, how did you do that?" Optimus asked.

"It doesn't matter! You young bots are still in big trouble!" Sentinel bellowed, giving them an angry look.

Cami's anger rose after his idiotic comment. She turned to him. Nothing was going to hold her back for she was about to say.

"How dare you! How dare you say that? After what my dad has been through? What my friends, my brother, and I have been through? We have been to the edge of the abyss and back. And guess what? Us new bots have survived. You can't judge us by our class or anything! If you were a _real_ prime, you would show more compassion, understanding, concern, and spark. But no, you are a big blue JIDIOT!"

Sentinel's jaw dropped at what she said. The Jet Twins were dumbstruck at the last thing Cami said and asked; "What is a jidiot?"

"It's a jerk who is a complete idiot." Pixel explained.

"So young-bots, what brings you to the council room?" Preceptor asked, tilted his glasses a bit.

"Cybertron is in trouble! The real Omega Supreme is on New Kaon, the other one is really a Decepticon ship! And to top it all off, they're planning a Trojan attack!"

Optimus Magnus rose up and announced; "Alright; first of all Jet Fire, Jet Storm, and Sentinel will report to Ratchet's med-lab for a thorough diagnotics."

"What?" Sentinel yelled and was being dragged by wheel-jack. The Jet Twins followed them.

"Second; I need all auto-bots to be on guard, gather all energon to Fortress Maximus, and discretely send out a level 12 alert to every civilian. Let's roll out!"

"We'll go too!"

"No Cami, you and the others will stay here until Cliff Jumper arrives to escort all of you to the safety chamber. We can't afford losing any young auto-bots." Optimus Magnus commanded.

The older Auto-bots left the room except Bumble Bee. He leaned in and hugged his children again.

"Everything will be alright. Izzy, be a big bot. Cami I'm proud of you for standing up to Sentinel like that." He walked out of the room.

The doors closed behind him, and locked up. The young-bots were all alone in the council room.

"Weird, I just had a de ja vue." Izzy/Buzz said.

"OMG! I just realized something!" Pixel said with amazement.


	12. Plan C: Autoteens! Roll Out! Pt1

At the Cyber stockade, the auto-bot soldiers remained vigilant, guarding the most dangerous Decepticons, including the most wicked Decepticon of them all, Megatron. Ironhide's profile appeared on the monitors.

"_Attention soldiers, I just received word from Optimus Magnus there is going to be a surprise Decepticon attack. I need all available auto-bots to report to the hanger right now! That is all." _

Some of the auto-bots were about to take off when out of nowhere there was a big load boom!

Meanwhile, Cliff Jumper arrived at the council room and opened the door to pick up the young bots.

"Alright, now everyone line up in an orderly…fashion?"

The room was void of any young bot. He stepped in to take a closer look. The doors slammed shut behind him!

"Hey! Let me out!"

"Well that's one problem solved; now let's get on with our plan. Bass, Tempo, I need both of you to keep yours optics out for Chameleon 2 and find Jazz, Red Alert…or Blurr. Pixel, you try and hack into Omega Supreme and bring him back here incase things get dicey during the battle. Buzz will accompany you."

"But the only way I could do that is to hack into Vector Sigma, and only _real_ autobot scientists are allowed. I could get into big trouble."

"I'm sorry Pix, but sometimes you have to take some risks to protect those who you hold near and dear. Besides, I wouldn't ask you to do that if there was another way."

Pixel sighed knowing the task she has given will be difficult, but it is for the good of Cybertron. Then she said, "I'll do it. But I need I do one more thing; Bass, Tempo, lend me your servos."

Bass and Tempo looked at her in a perplexed way and held out one of their servos. Pixel connected a USB cable from her com to their wrists. She typed in a few buttons, and after Pix was done she pulled them out.

"What did you just do?" Tempo said, feeling apprehensive.

"Let's just say it will help you find Chameleon 2, wherever or whoever she is now."

"Works for me." Bass said, and Tempo rolled his optics.

"What about you sis?" The curious young Sumdac sibling asked.

"I'm going to the Simfur Temple, something tells me they won't leave without the artifact."

"Why bother with that thing if the Decepticons have no idea what it's for. For all we know Chameleon 2 might've lied about that as well."

"I know Tempo, but, I just got this feeling she wasn't lying about it because she sounded confused. There might be more to this weird plan of theirs."

"Um, excuse me? Big Decepticon attack? Remember?"

"Oh yeah, right, sorry Pix. Now, autobots…transform and…spilt up!"

And so they did.

Moments later, Bass and Tempo were in the belly of the beast as they traveled through the creepy alley. Tempo shivered with fright.

"Don't be scared bro, I got your back."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh har-de har har!" Bass sarcastically said.

"What was that?"

They heard someone's footsteps. The twins spilt up to investigate; Bass went to the left and Tempo went to the right.

Around the same time, Izzy/Buzz groaned with boredom. He and Pixel were hiding behind a huge dumpster waiting for a good time to make a move.

"How long until we reach this watch-cha-ma-call-it place?"

"_Vector Sigma_ is just 20 clicks away!"

"Well let's hurry up. The sooner we get there and bring Omega Supreme back, the sooner I get to kick Decepticon butt!"

Pixel and Izzy/Buzz rose up and made a sharp turn around the corner. They froze at what they were seeing.

"Eek!" Pixel squealed.

The autobot-decepticon fight was taken to the streets, the sound of metallic servos smashing into each other's faceplate made Pixel shiver. The two just stood there watching the bots beating each other senselessly.

"Whoa, and I thought Bass and Tempo's rough housing was getting out of control."

"This is worse than I could thought, how are we going to get pass this mess?"

"Three words; follow my lead."

Izzy/Buzz got into position and started running towards the riot screaming like a banshee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He made it to the other side and called Pixel through his com-link.

"_Come on Pixel, you try it, it's fun!"_

She shrugged, wondering why Izzy/Buzz would do something that foolish and yet no bot noticed him. So, Pixel had no other choice, she followed his lead.

"EeeeeeeeeeeeK!"

They miraculously managed to get through that scrape without being seen or losing a robot body part. Pixel lifted the manhole and moved it to the side. Izzy/Buzz became wide eyed.

"Vector Sigma is in the sewer?"

"It's not a sewer, come on."

She jumped in, and he did the same. They started walking and Izzy/Buzz asked,

"If this isn't a sewer, then what _is_ it?"

"These were tunnels used during the great Cybertronian Wars…"

"I don't see what was so great about it."

"The Autobot soldiers used them for rescue missions and/or trying to avoid more treacherous battlefields."

Pixel told Izzy/Buzz more about the great cybertronian wars; how it started, why the decepticons attack, and how it ended.

"Wow Pix, it almost sounded like you were there."

"Well, no, actually Ratchet and Arcee told me."

"You know them?"

"They're my guardians."

"Guardians? Like parental or god parents?"

"I don't know what to call them."

"Why?"

"When I was a sparkling, there was a fire at the Cybertronian orphanage. I don't remember much about it, I don't even know who my original creators were, or as human children call them parents."

"But don't those council guys keep a record of every autobot that went online?"

"They do, but from what I heard, the fire wasn't an accident. It was caused by a Decepticon. So, for security reasons, they had to assign the surviving sparklings to different pairings of autobot guardians, including me."

"Have you ever thought for looking for your _original_ creators?"

They reached the end of the tunnel before Pixel could answer. They climbed up the ladder and pushed the tile out of their way. She lifted herself up and then pulled him up.

"Now where are we?"

"Welcome Buzz to Vector Sigma."

They were in a high ceiling room with monitors all over the room and a large one at the center.

"Cool! I can see the battle on the monitors!" Izzy/Buzz excitedly said.

Pixel walked over to it and was about to do her magic when she realized something important.

"Oh no! I forgot!"

"What?"

"You need a special key to activate it."

Izzy/Buzz slapped his forehead with the palm of his servo.

"So, how are we supposed to contact Omega Supreme?"

"I'll try to hack into Vector Sigma and override it, and then interface with the ship."

"What about me?"

"You be the lookout."

"Fine." Izzy/Buzz reluctantly said as he fired up his zappers. The young bot stood within the doorway, and kept on optic out for any bot. Pixel was both nervous and terrified at the same time, but she must fulfill her duty in order to cease the chaos.

"Here we go! I hope this works."

Pixel pulled out a plug from her computer and connected it to a data port on the control panel. She typed in a sequence, hoping she would get a hold of Omega Supreme in New Kaon or at least pick up his signal.

"Come on, come on interface already."

While she was waiting, Pixel noticed something on one of the many monitors.

Meanwhile, Cami was getting close to the Simfur Temple until she received a call from one of her friends.

"You got Cami."

"_Cami, come in Cami! Do you read? Over..."_

"This is Cami, what's your status Pixel? Have you made contact with Omega Supreme?"

"_That's not important right now. It's…"_

"What was that?"

"_Y…ight…de…"_

"What was Pix? I can't hear you."

She couldn't hear a word Pixel was saying, all Cami could hear was static, and then they got cut off.

"I wonder what she was trying to tell me."

Cami heard a crash inside the temple and moved in. She crept around until she saw a huge, beaten up figure standing in front of the artifact and hid behind a pedestal. The figure kneeled down before the artifact.

"I am sorry it took you long master."

_Master? That bot has lost it. _Cami thought. The artifact glowed and zapped a purple beam of light at the figure. The figure was all healed up and rose. She was baffled at what she saw. Then some bot showed up.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

_Izzy? What is he doing here? Is he nuts? That must be what Pixel was trying to tell me about!_

"Now put your servos up and turn around slowly."

"As you wish." The figure said in a gritty tone, sounded like gravel in a blender. It was Megatron!

"Oh boy."

"So the cowardly autobots sent a little bot to do their dirty work."

"Hey! My dad is an autobot and he's not a coward!"

Megatron grinned evilly. He lowered his servos and marched slowly toward Izzy/Buzz. The little bot was too scared to move. The huge tyrant grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up from the ground.

"I think it's time for your stasis nap squirt."

"Put him down now!" Cami yelled. Megatron turned his head to where that voice was coming from. She stepped out of her hiding spot, showing no fear in her optics.

"Sis! You're here! Oh now you are in trouble dude!"

"Why are you here _Buzz_? You should be with Pixel!"

"Yeah about that, funny story really."

Megatron dropped Izzy/Buzz and he fell on his bumper.

"And _who_ are _you_?" He asked, giving her a dark look.

Cami knew she cannot reveal her true name because if she did the Decepticons will hunt down her friends and family.

"My name is…my name is…"

She sees one of the ancient Cybertronian drawings hanging on the wall behing Megatron. It was a faded carving of a femme-bot with a circular symbol engraved on her head. A name came to her in a flash.

"My name is Corona! And I'm the femme-bot who going to kick your skid plate!"

"You're joking."

"I don't joke."


	13. IdentityCrisis: Autoteens! Roll Out! Pt2

Somewhere on Cybertron, Tempo was lurking around until he spotted something up ahead. He held up his cannon at it.

"Freeze! Identify yourself!"

"Cool down my brother, it's me Jazz."

The white ninja-bot said as he took a few steps forward.

"How do I even know you're the real deal?"

"Are you jiving me?"

"Yep, you're definitely Jazz alright. None of the other bots talk like that." Tempo lowered his weapon and then added,

"Where were you?"

"That sneaky decepticon Chameleon 2 tagged and gagged me and the next thing I knew I was in a crate in the middle of the ruins of Trypticon. Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I'll explain later, but first we need to find Bass and then…"

Tempo receives a call from his twin brother.

"_Tempo! I've got some good news!"_

"Me too! Wait, where are you?"

"_I'm not too far I'm picking your energy signature."_

"Come on."

Tempo and Jazz started running down the alley where the nerdy twin came from.

"_I see you coming from around the corner."_

"Great, we'll meet up with you."

"_We?"_

"Yeah, I've found…"

But Tempo lost his sentence when he saw Bass with…

"Jazz?" The twins said in unison.

One Jazz ran pass Tempo and tackled the other. The two ninja-bots punched and kicked each other many times until they stopped. Bass and Tempo were in the middle of an identity crisis, literally. They both backed up and held up their weapons.

"Alright, which one of you is the _real_ Jazz?" Bass asked the two Jazzes.

"Little dudes listen! I'm the real Jazz!"

"Don't listen to him! _That_ Jazz tagged and gagged me!" He exclaimed pointing at the other Jazz.

"Lair!"

"I'm Jazz!"

"No I am!"

"Don't trust him that cat is a phony!"

"No, take him down I'm the _real_ Jazz!"

Tempo and Bass were very confused; they can't tell which is which. While the two Jazzes argued, Bass whispered into his brother's audio receptors.

"Remember that upgrade Pixel downloaded into our cannons?"

"Yes but how will this help with our current situation?"

"Just do it will you?"

Tempo groaned at the thought of it but they where out of options.

"Fine. But if something goes wrong it's on your head!"

They raised their cannons up and fired a powerful beat at them. The Jazzes weren't aware of what was happening until the one on the right started to twitch. He couldn't fight it so he transformed…into Chameleon 2!

"It worked?" Tempo said as he blinked with unbelievably.

"Cool! We took a shot in the dark!" Bass responded.

Before Chameleon 2 could escape, the _real_ Jazz used his processor over matter to freeze her long enough to put the cuffs on her. He activated his com link to call for back up.

"Yo, this Jazz, Chameleon 2 has been wrapped up and ready for the Cyber Stockade, I'm sending the coordinates. Jazz out."

He turned to his young students, smiled and said.

"Nice work little dudes. A+."

Jazz gave Bass a double high five when Tempo said,

"I hate to spoil a happy moment, but we have a major crisis currently in progress!"

"Tempo is right."

"Okay then, lead the way cool cats. Roll out!"

By the time the proper authorities showed up, Jazz, Bass, and Tempo transformed into their vehicle modes and the white ninja bot followed them to their next destination.


	14. Inner Power: Autoteens! Roll Out! Pt3

_There I was having a major facedown with Megatron, the most notorious Decepticon in history. Either I'm being a total glitch head or that crazy ordeal on Planet Charr had finally fried my common sense. Doesn't matter, I'm going to get my skid-plate kicked anyway. But there was no way I would let that creep hurt my little brother! _

"Cami! Look out!"

"He hasn't done anything yet, Buzz."

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were on your toes."

_Well, at least he's looking out for me._ Cami groaned and shook her head side to side.

"Just help me take down this creep."

"Don't you mean _Decepti-creep_?"

"Whatever!"

The Sumdac siblings ran toward the metallic menace to subdue him but Megatron grabbed them by the heads before they could touch him. He tossed Cami/Corona and Izzy/Buzz like a couple of rag dolls and the two young autobots crashed into the wall. Buzz woke up from his temporary coma and shook his head. He sees his unconscious sister and panics.

"Cami? Cami!"

"Ow! Do you have to yell?"

Then a piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and hit Izzy/Buzz on the head. He fell over with his feet up in the air. Cami/Corona heard Megatron's chortle. He was gone, along with the slab. A few nano clicks later; Bass, Tempo, and Jazz _finally_ showed up.

"Hang on yall! We're here to…whoa! What happened here little lady?" Jazz was blown away at the wreckage.

"Later, right now we need to capture Megatron!"

"Megatron? But he's beyond repair, how could he…"

"I'll explain on the way!"

They heard Izzy/Buzz moaning as he got himself up back on his feet and then he said, "What happened?"

She grabbed her brother by the collar and yanked him until they got outside.

"Ugh! Where did he go? I just saw him!" Cami/corona said in a frustrated tone.

"Who?" The confused white and grey young bot asked who was still recovering from that blow to the head.

"Megatron!"

"Megatron?"

"Yes Megatron! Please keep up and keep it down!"

"Okay, uh, which one you want me to do first?"

Cami/Corona groaned. Jazz uses his ninja sense to find Megatron; he held up two fingers to his faceplate and hummed. After a nano cycle of meditation, he spoke, "He's not out of the woods yet my brothers and my sister. Follow me, we'll take the shortcut!"

Moments later, after traveling through damp alleys and dark tunnels, they climbed out of the manhole, and ended up in Iacon. _That_was the good news, the bad news; it was under siege by Decepticons.

"There is over hundreds of them! How are we going to find Megatron in this mess?" Tempo said, placing his servo on his head with unbelievable amazement.

"Let's ask Pixel." Bass pointed at the lilac and dark blue femme-bot running toward them and then they yelled her name in unison;

"Pixel?"

"Guys!"

"Pixel! What's going on?" Cami/Corona said, looking both concerned and scared, seeking answers. Pixel took several deep breaths before saying another word. She took in one more and answered her;

"The good news is I was able to contact with Omega Supreme and he will be here in a few cycles. The bad news, well…"

"Well what? Spit it out!"

"It may take twenty cycles, possibly more if there is a meteor shower."

"Can things get any worse?"

"All of you just take a chill pill, all right? We have to keep these bad cats from splitting the scene until the big guy shows up. We cool here?" Jazz said, calming them down.

"What cats? And is it kind of impossible to _spilt_ a scene?" Izzy/Buzz rubbed his head to ease the pain, and trying to make sense of what is currently going on. Jazz turned to him.

"Now is not the time to be jiving cuz."

"Jiving? I don't even have a license."

Out of nowhere a lazar blasted Jazz from behind and he fell flat on his front. There was a large scorch mark on his back. Izzy/Buzz freaked out at the sight of it.

"Ahhhh! Jazz just got tagged! And not in a good way."

"Where did that blast come from?" Tempo wondered.

"Something tells me the bot who fired it is still here." Cami/Corona said, looking around for any signs of the attacker. Pixel kneeled down to run some diagnostics on Jazz's condition.

"Jazz, are you functioning properly?"

"Yep, all is groovy Pix." He forced himself up even though the pain was excruciating. Bass and Tempo helped him onto a nearby bench. Pixel made a call to Ratchet for medical help anyway.

"What should we do know sis? Call for help or spilt up again?"

"No Buzz, this time we are going to stick together!"

"Good because, as the humans say; _something wicked is coming this way_." Bass said, and the gang found themselves surrounded by Decepticons. Cami/Corona narrowed her gaze at the enormous crowd of hostile robots.

"Autobots, assemble and prepare for battle!"

"No! None of you are ready to fight _all_ of them!"

"We can do it Jazz! This is what we've been training for!"

They were ready for the biggest battle of their lives. The Decepticon soldiers ran toward them at full speed while firing them with their lazar weapons. Izzy/Buzz used his stingers on a few of them on the right, Cami/Corona used her martial arts skills to take down five Decepticons at once, Bass and Tempo used their sound cannons to jam their weapons, and Pixel took down the rest on the left by dodging their attacks and lassoed them with a piece of chain lying around. They continued fighting until a large shadow loomed over them. Some of the Decepticons retreated.

"Alright! It must be Omega Supreme!"

"Oh really Buzz? Then what's _that_?" Pixel screamed. A yellow and red space ship was heading toward Cybertron and transformed into robot mode. The giant mega bellowed;** "Omega Supreme has returned!"**

"But if _that's_ Omega Supreme, then where did this shadow come from?" Tempo said.

They looked up and their jaws dropped.

"It's the _Nemesis 2.5_!" He added. Bass made a rebuttal; "Thank you for the report Private _**duh**_!"

The _Nemesis 2.5_started firing missiles at the giant autobot ship. Omega Supreme defended himself by blocking the missiles and then fired his own.

"Alright! We're winning!" Izzy/Buzz said jumping up and down.

"Guys look! Over there!"

Optimus Magnus and Megatron were having a major dogfight! The evil ruler of the Decepticons used his cannon to fight against his foe while holding the slab. But Optimus gave it his all but then Megatron tackled him and they both fell to the ground.

"We have to help Optimus! I don't know how much more he can take!"

"How? Incase if you didn't notice the entire area is crawling with Decepticons!" Pixel said to Cami/Corona.

"And besides, all he took was a piece of rock that looks like a pizza slice." Izzy/Buzz commented.

"I am not taking any chances."

The young autobots looked at each other, debating whether they should stay put or help Optimus as the sound of sirens grew louder in the background.

"Listen yall, she is right. If this slab was able to give Megatron a boost, there is no telling what else it could do." Jazz said in a raspy voice. Pixel turned to Cami/Corona.

"We'll stay here with Jazz until a med-bot shows up. We'll catch up with you as soon as we can. Go help Optimus."

"But…"

"Don't worry about us. Now go."

Cami/Corona nodded, transformed into her motorcycle mode and drove off.

"Be careful sis!"

She couldn't hear her brother calling over the sound of fighting, explosions, and the tires screeching on the ground, but she can sense he cares for her safety. Cami/Corona spotted Optimus Magnus and Megatron fighting again; only this time it's fisticuffs. After she transformed into her robot mode, Cami/Corona accidentally tripped herself and fell into a crater. She climbed up to the edge and took a peek of the battle without getting caught. The benevolent autobot leader stood his ground. She was admires his strength and endurance.

"Stand down Megatron!"

"Never!"

Optimus Magnus was going to use the hammer on him but Megatron fired a lazar at him before he got the chance. Optimus fell over. The violent menace walked over to his unconscious chassis and pulled out his sword.

"Now, it's time to finish you off once and for all!"

Megatron was about to strike Optimus's spark when Cami/Corona attacked him from behind using a double kick. He toppled over, losing his grip on the slab.

"That was unusual for an autobot playing a dirty trick."

"Well I am no ordinary autobot!"

She swung her servo and punched Megatron several times. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the other end of the street. Cami/Corona saw a very tall poll sticking out and held a good grip. She swung around repeatedly like an excited kid with a noise maker until she released it and slingshot herself. Cami/Corona curled up into a cannonball, smashed into Megatron, hurtled, and stuck the landing.

"Painful, nauseating, yet effective." The young femme-bot commented on the move she made. Cami/Corona hoped it somehow disabled Megatron's weapon and transforming capabilities long enough for Optimus or the Elite Guard to arrive and put the stasis cuffs on him. Unfortunately, it only gave him a processor ache.

"Is that all you got?" Megatron taunted with a dark, wicked smirk.

Meanwhile, Wheel Jack and the med-bots picked up Jazz.

"Alright, now that Master Jazz has been taken care of, we should help Cami and Optimus."

But scientist-bot stopped them before they took off by standing in their way.

"Listen, you kids shouldn't go that way. That's where Optimus Magnus and Megatron are fighting."

"We know, one of our friends is there right now and we need to help her."

"What you four need to do now is to follow us to safety."

Suddenly a missile was fired and went pass them. It hit a small building and exploded! Wheel Jack signaled the med-bots to leave. They transformed, and made a break with Jazz.

"Take cover! I'll let you know when it's safe to leave!" He ordered.

"Yeah, _we'll_ be safe, but Cami won't be."

"Normally I wouldn't feel right disobeying my elders, but it's a little late for that. Let's go!"

Pixel and the others snuck off and ran down a seemly deserted, torn up street. Cries of help caught their audio receptors. A group of humans in robot exo suits were trapped under a pile of concrete. They cannot ignore their urgent plea. The super smart femme-bot calculated the weight of the pile, and time to get them out. She snapped her fingers in realization.

"Bass, Tempo, use your cannons to create a frequency to disintegrate the pieces of concrete without harming the humans."

The Twins nodded in agreement with Pixel and typed in a bunch of numbers and letters. They held up them up and fired a pulse. The pieces of concrete began to crumble into dust. The humans got up and cheered in gratitude. They ran off to find shelter.

"Yes!" The Twins said in unison.

Izzy/Buzz saw some bot lurking around nearby. He couldn't make out the bot's face, but he can see a Decepticon logo on his arm. The Decepticon spotted Izzy/Buzz, pulled out a firearm, and blasted a deadly beam of light at them.

"Duck!"

They heard his warning and took cover. The young bot activated his stingers and kept on firing at the mysterious enemy, but then he started pounding on the ground causing the hot shot bot to tumble. The evil bot jumped up and landed right in front of him. Izzy/Buzz was about to get pummeled by a random Deception solider until he got hit by a powerful blue energy ball. Pixel, Bass, Tempo, and Izzy/Buzz were rescued by a light orange and white motorcycle autobot. After the coast was clear, it transformed into's it's femme-bot mode.

"Who's the hot femme-bot with the fire power?" Bass said in a flirty tone when Izzy/Buzz yelled out; "Mom?"

Tempo made a rebuttal to this situation; "Awkward."

Sari's autobot form was similar to her other form except a bit more metallic. She got that upgrade around the moments before her husband and his friends had the accident in the lab that gave them organic modes. She turned over to her rebellious son who was looking mighty nervous.

"Mom, how…when…who..."

"First of all; your father called me twenty four megacycles ago and told me you were here so I planned to come to Cybertron to pick you up. But then I heard about an attack and jumped in to action. Second; I used the Transwarp gate to get here. And finally; when this is over, you are so grounded Izzy. Where is your sister?"

"Um, fighting Megatron?" Izzy/Buzz shakily asked.

Without saying or screaming a word, Sari clenched her fist on her chest plate and fainted.

Cami/Corona gave it all she got, but the megalomaniac was still standing. He merely dusted off and said;

"Very amusing, but I'm afraid I don't have all solar cycle to stick around."

"I am not giving up that easily." She charged at Megatron but he smacked her and she fell. He was going to finish the job on Optimus. Cami/Corona wrapped him they the shoulders to wrestle him to the ground. He flipped and slammed her to the ground.

"You will go offline first."

Megatron lifted his blade. The situation seemed hopeless. Cami/Corona remembered her lessons on using Processor over Matter from Jazz. She focused all her thoughts and used it to stop him from attacking her. But Megatron was too strong for her. But then, Cami/Corona felt that same surge of energy from before at the RV room and she mentally pushed him off of her. She got up and everything around was in slow motion. A big, luminescent, golden ring appeared in her servo. She lifted it up and threw it at Megatron's chest plate. Megatron screamed in pain. The ring didn't hurt him physically, it hurt him spiritually. To him, it was like flying into rain of fire. He fell onto his knees and then to his side. Cami/Corona was stunned.

"Whoa, where did that power come from?" She uttered, staring at her trembling servos and blacked out.


	15. All Together Now

Cami/Corona's optics opened slowly; she woke up with a terrible processor ache; it felt like an electric jackhammer drilling on the left side of her head. As she rose up, Cami looked around and found herself in the guest bedroom of her dad's apartment. Someone knocked on the door, and then it opened up automatically.

"Hey Cami, I see your awake." Her dad said walking into the room holding a small can of warm oil and handed it to her.

"Dad? Ow. How long was I out?" She rubbed her head with one servo and held the can in the other.

"You've been in stasis since yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened? The last thing I remembered was taking down Megatron and then, everything went black."

A sharp pain caused her to wince. Bumble Bee rubbed his daughter's head, trying to calm her down to sooth the processor ache.

"Relax, everything is fine, everyone is fine."

She sighed in relief when he told her and takes a sip.

"But…Optimus Magnus and the high council would like to see you."

Her optics widened and spitted some of the oil out in shock. To her being summoned by the council was like visiting the principle's office. Ironically Cami Sumdac never got in trouble, but now, for the first time, she is.

"Could you tell them I'm still sick?" Cami/Corona said in a nervous tone.

"Nice try sweetie, but last time I checked autobots don't get sick." He patted her on the shoulder. She whimpered at the thought of it.

After Cami/Corona finished her oil, she drove to the Metroplex and when she arrived, the gloomy femme-bot tried to open the door. It short circuited and accidentally flew open. Cami/Corona fell over. Optimus Magnus and the others quickly noticed her presence.

"Ah Miss Sumdac, welcome. Please enter."

She nodded as Cami/Corona got up to her feet and stepped up to the podium of front of her. But then she saw Sentinel Prime sitting with the council and became jumpy.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Relax new-be, the _real_ Red Alert removed the chip from my processor. Now can we get on with her punishment? I have more _important_ duties to take care of."

Out of curiosity, Cami/Corona must know what happened yesterday while she was out like a light.

"Any word about Megatron?"

"When I came to, he was already gone, vanished without a trace." Optimus answered.

"What about the slab?"

"It's gone as well."

Cami/Corona was puzzled and wondered if the slab had anything to with Megatron's disappearance. She lost her train of thought when Optimus Magnus began speaking.

"Now Corona…"

"Wait a nano click…" Sentinel Prime interrupted Optimus, and then he turned his attention to Cami/Corona; "…how could your name be Corona, when clearly your real name is…"

Jazz cut the blue egotistic autobot off before he could wish his question.

"I gave her that name on the first day of training. I thought it might suit her."

"But it is my job to give auto-bots…"

"Now is not a good time to discuss codenames Sentinel." Optimus Magnus said.

Silence fell, the council members whispered to each other, looking over the reports again and again. It made Cami/Corona feel more nervous. Will she be punished? Will she be sent to the Cyber stockade? Or worse, will they take away her transforming powers? Optimus cleared his voice box.

"Corona; although you have done well in the summer program, but we have also heard _other_ things; you have broken curfew, entered a ship without permission, broke out of the council room and trapped Cliff Jumper, disobeyed orders from your superiors and all that…" he paused for a second and then Optimus continued; "…saved Cybertron and my life. We owe you a debt of gratitude."

Corona was dumbstruck when he said that but she wasn't the only one.

"But she broke the rules! She needs to be punished!" Sentinel angrily said with a negative _"this is outrageous"_ look.

"It's the _council's_ decision, not yours to make." Alpha Trion said, looking sternly at him.

Although she was happy they weren't going to punish her, Cami/Corona was confused on one thing.

"Is that why I'm here?"

"Actually, there is another reason. Due to your unorthodox methods and leadership skills, we've decided that you and your team should finish your autobot education on Earth. Think of it as a home study thing."

"My team?"

Later, Cami/Corona and her new team were sent to Detroit. Once they arrived, the young autobots were already assigned to their new home base. "What a dump!" Izzy/Buzz complained.

It was actually the old car factory that was used as a home base, once belonged to the last autobot team.

"It is not a dump!" Cami/Corona argued.

Everything inside hasn't been touched since the autobots moved in to their new home base somewhere in the city; the old big screen television, the furniture, teletran 1, etc. To them it was like the autobot home base time forgot.

"I think it is time we upgraded the place." Pixel said holding a tool box and walked inside. She closed the hanger door and started working. From the outside, they could hear the sounds of metal clanking, drilling, sawing, and a Tarzan call. Pixel opened the hanger door and dusted off the dust off her servos as a gesture of a job well done.

"Step inside."

They took a look at the place and were blown away.

"Cool!" They all said with awe until Cami/Corona received a police bulletin on her com link.

_Calling all cars, calling all cars; there is a robbery is progress at the National Back of Detroit! _

"Looks like we will have to break in our new pad later, Auto-bots, transform and roll out!"

Cami/Corona called out as she and her little brother transformed into their vehicle modes. Pixel transformed into an earth motorcycle. And finally, Tempo and Bass transformed into mini sport cars, Tempo was all black with green stripes and Bass was light blue with black stripes. The five brave young teen-bots raced out of the old Autobot's HQ.

_And that is where we left off. We maybe young, but together we are invincible! Nothing can stop us now._

_**The story continues in Autoteens: The Adventure Begins.**_


End file.
